


Oh, honey of an hour

by middlemarch



Category: Poldark (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Romance, Stockings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch
Summary: Ross thought Demelza's eyes were always blue.





	

He’d meant to make all haste, untying the blue silk ribbons swiftly, rolling the stockings off Demelza’s slender legs, wanting to feel her skin against him and nothing else but the moment he began to pull the end of the bow, she’d become still. When Ross looked in her eyes, they were the darkest color he’d ever seen, her expression unfathomable save for how her lips had parted, her cheeks flushed. A minute’s work became measureless, his fingers brushing against the softness of her thighs, both of them silent. He’d never given her enough, he would give her time now.

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble based on the frequently appearing clips on Tumblr of some silk stockings and Ross's attention to them. The title is from Emily Dickinson. I was going for less is more.


End file.
